Never Sleep With a Snake
by Kiko Gorgon
Summary: This is my first story i do not own naruto or any other chatacers but Kiko and Zuji Oro/Oc there is more to come summrey inside
1. In The Den

Uchiha Kiko and her team mate Orochimaru have to take care of an 11 year-old Genin named Pain. What happens when Pain goes missing and Kiko gets ill.

Never Sleep With a Snake

Chapter 1

In the den

It was the middle of the summer and the time of peace. The Konoha ninja have no mission for now.

In the Hokage tower, the current Hokage Tsunade was talking to Uchiha-Hyuga Kiko and her teammate Orochimaru about the Genin and Chunin.

Normal POV

"Tsunade, this is so stupid, do we have to take care of a team of Genin and /or Chunin" Kiko hissed at Tsunade and slammed her hands on the desk. "You will do well to listen to your Hokage, Uchiha!!" Tsunade yelled back 'I've had just about enough of her' Kiko started to walk away when Orochimaru spoke, "It would be a good idea if we did take care of a team or if Tsunade will allow it just a single student and we choose which student we will teach. If it's ok with Kiko and you to Tsunade-Hime" "Sure, why not. Tsunade-Hime when do the student get out of school" Kiko said broadly as she walked back to Tsunade's desk. "At 3:00 today, why?" Tsunade answered. "Isn't it 2:50 right now" Orochimaru stated as Tsunade look over at the clock "Yes it is" Tsunade answered. "What! Sorry Tsunade love to chat but we've got to go" Kiko yelled as Orochimaru opened the door just as Kiko ran out. (_Boom!) _"What happen now?" Tsunade asked. "Ow, nothing just a little game of run into walls" Kiko answered as she got off the floor and dusted herself off. "Get going and it is Gondime Hokage to you!" Tsunade yelled.

_(Outside)_

"Hey Orochi, how are we going to get to the academy in ten minutes?" Kiko asked as she jumps the last five stairs. "We could race there and save chakra" Orochimaru suggested "The last one there has to do a dare and we can't touch the ground" "Deal" Kiko said from the next house. "Hey that's cheating Ki-chan!" Orochimaru yelled as he jumps from a tree to a house.

Still running Kiko looked over a building and saw Orochimaru jumping off the house in front of the academy. As soon as Kiko was the academy she hit a wall, falling almost to the ground. She stopped herself with chakra. Slowly she climbed up the building without touching the ground and you could hear the laughter. "I laugh at your stupidity Kiko" Ino said. "Go away Ino-pig, leave Kiko alone" Sakura yelled. "Someone woke-up on the wrong side of lee this morning!" Ino yelled back. Ino, Sakura shut the hell up!" Kiko barked as she stormed off to the academy. "Oh Kiko you lost the race" Orochimaru stated as he walk out of the academy doors. "Damnit Orochi you win the race and the dare" Kiko hissed.

8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0

"Hachi, Shichi, Roku, Gon, Shi, San, Ni, Ichi, Rei" Kiko said as the bell rung for the academy students to be let out. "Kiko clam down!" Iruka yelled. "Hai Iruka-sensei" she answered.

"Iruka-san?" Kiko asked as she walked down the hall a little. "Yeah, Kiko" Iruka answered back. "How much farther?" Kiko asked "Not far, Kiko. No more questions" He stated. "Hai Sensei", came the answer. "Orochimaru why are you being so quite all of a sudden?" Kiko asked as she stopped walking. "Keep going you too" Iruka said. "Hai Iruka-Sensei" They seemed to say at the same time. Then Iruka knock on a door to the left. "Come in" came the answer, Iruka opened the door and there in the back of the room was a girl. "Oh hi Iruka-sensei" The girl said not even looking up from her book. "Hi Pain, how are you?" Iruka asked. "I'm good. Why?" Pain answered looking up from her book. "I need you to meet someone" Iruka stated as he open the door all the way. "Kiko, Orochimaru come in" Orochimaru and Kiko entered the room. "Sso this is Pain am I right?" Kiko asked. "Yep, who are you?" Pain asked. "Oh sorry, I'm Uchiha-Hyuga Kiko and this is Orochimaru" Kiko pointed a finger at him. "Kiko-Chan this is the 5th person that you have told your full name too" Orochimaru stated "Yeah so what!!" Kiko yelled at him. "Kiko calm down!!" Iruka yelled. "Pain. Orochimaru and Kiko will be your teammates ok" Iruka sighed. "Hai Iruka-sensei" Pain answered as she walked over to Orochimaru and Kiko. The three of them walked away saying their goodbyes, "Kiko-sensei where are we going?" pain asked as they walked out of the academy. Kiko answered back "Pain fallow me we have to going to the Hokage tower". Then the three of them started to run in the direction of the Hokage tower.

_Kiko's POV_

I walked into the Hokage tower with Orochimaru and Pain behind me. "Tsunade-Hime? Where are you old hag?" I yelled out. "Kiko, stop calling me by that name!" Tsunade yelled at me, I winced. "Hai Gondime Hokage" I answered.

"Kiko why are you…?" Tsunade asked calmly. "Orochimaru bring her in," I said, Orochimaru open the door and showed Pain in. "Kiko who is this?" Tsunade asked "Her name is Pain and she is our student, Gondime Hokage" my answer came. "It's nice to see you three getting along" Tsunade said "Bye Tsunade-Hime" I said walking over to the door and just as I opened it Shizune came in. "Hokage-same news from Suna, they are sending Gaara and his siblings. Oh konnichiwa Kiko, Orochimaru and…?" Shizune said looking at Pain "It's Pain". "Pain, I'm Shizune Tsunade's assistant and I'm also a medic ninja" Shizune stated. "Shizune-san we have to go now so see ya later. I said to her. We left the Hokage tower and went to the training ground for the rest of the day.

Later that night at 11:30 PM

"Orochimaru" Kiko asked trying to get his attention. "What is it Ki-Chan" He answered back "Orochimaru please" She told him "As you wish toy" Orochimaru slowly pushed himself in, looking at Kiko squirm. Kiko felt like she was being ripped in half "Orochimaru… It…hurts…Ahh" Kiko moan 'Kami it's so tight, I won't last long in her' Orochimaru thought as he started to pump in and out of Kiko lightly. Kiko's screams for Orochimaru didn't go unnoticed; with every scream he went faster, pumping harder and harder. The more she screamed the harder and rougher he got. "Say my name, pet, say it" "O…Orochimaru!" Kiko said through a moan, pleasure building up in the pit of her stomach. As well as her lower half. 'Oh Kami! It feels so good.' Kiko couldn't control the fire. 'I'm…so close! I need… need to…!' she thought as she moans. Suddenly her muscles tighten around his erection clinging to it. Orochimaru moaned "Keep……Going……Orochimaru-sama" Kiko moaned Orochimaru just keep pumping harder and faster, almost his fastest. Then Kiko came with a loud moan. Orochimaru wouldn't stop, going faster and harder at his hardest. He hit a bundle of nerves so hard Kiko screamed "Orochimaru…Sama…it…AH!" Kiko's eyes started to water, the pain was too unbearable, and she felt like someone was stabbing her over and over again in the stomach. Orochimaru was close to his limits. His climax, only a few thrusts away. "Kiko…this…is…it" Orochimaru panted, his climax becoming more powerful. "I'm going to…!" with that Orochimaru came, spilling his hot seed inside of Kiko. He roiled off of her and wrapped his arms around her "That was… Wow" Kiko panted with a sigh.

Three weeks later "Kiko-sensei how much longer till home?" Pain asked well she continued to walk. "Calm down will get there soon ok" Kiko answered. "Yo Kiko, how are you?" A kid asked. "What do you need Zuji?" Kiko ask him. "Hokage-Sama told me to tell you to hurry up" Zuji told them. They started to run; if the Hokage told them to hurry up they have to hurry up.

15 minutes later

"Finely, we're here, Tsunade-Hime!" Kiko yelled as she walked in to Tsunade's office. "Kiko! Your once you have explained how you mission went you are to remain here for a few minutes understood" Tsunade said tapping her desk with her nails. "H…Hai Hokage-sama" Kiko said shyly back. Orochimaru explain their mission, Tsunade seemed quite surprised on how their mission went no one was hurt in the process and the mission still turned out to be a great way to make allies. "Good job and at least this time Kiko didn't kill anyone. You are dismissed". Tsunade stated happily. As Kiko's team went out the door Orochimaru said something "Don't be too harsh on her Tsunade-Hime" Orochimaru shuts the door behind himself. "I hope you know that you are in a lot of trouble Uchiha-Hyuga Kiko" Tsunade madly said. "I didn't do this on purpose! … I… Ne…Never wanted this to happen…It just…Did." Kiko said looking down. "I'm going to have to take you off of missions for the next couple of months and you are to tell me who the father is. Kiko you know that at your age having a child could kill you, the Uchiha females were never meant to be ninja's I wish that grandfather had never said that they could be ninja's. This is the reason why!" Tsunade said. "Orochimaru" Kiko whispered. "Who?" Tsunade asked. "Orochimaru!" Kiko yelled as she ran out the door. "God damnit Tsunade why are you so mean" Kiko said too herself.

Cliffhanger

This is my first story please tell me how I did I'm not used to right that much I have two other stories that I am working on.


	2. Author notce

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

Kiko Gorgon


End file.
